Pembaca Pikiran
by putihbiru
Summary: Cerita tentang Yixing yang tidak dapat membaca pikiran Joonmyeon. SuLay/JoonXing genderswitch fanfiction.


Pembaca Pikiran

.

.

.

Peringatan! Ini genderswitch ff. Alur berantakan, tulisan tidak rapi, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan cerita, fanfiksi abal, bahasa tidak baku dan terbelit-belit, ceritanya berantakan, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya :")

.

.

.

Berharap yang baca mengerti dengan cerita yang aneh ini. Berharap pembaca dapat menghargai apa yang ditulis dalam fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

Dapat dilihat seorang laki-laki sedang berdiri di hadapan seorang perempuan berambut hitam tebal. Mereka berjarak tidak lebih dari satu meter.

"Yixing."

Si laki-laki mencoba mengawali percakapan di antara mereka. Ini sudah dua menit mereka saling menatap tanpa pembicaraan.

"Iya, Joonmyeon?"

Joonmyeon, si laki-laki, menatap lawan bicaranya lebih dalam. Sedangkan di depannya, si perempuan malah tersenyum.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

"Apa? Jika kau hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu, maka jawabanku tidak. Kau tidak ingat aku bisa membaca pikiran?" jawab perempuan bernama Yixing.

Yixing memang diberi kelebihan dapat membaca pikiran. Ia hanya bisa menggunakan kelebihan itu jika lawan bicaranya menatap mata sipitnya.

Tapi bukan berarti Yixing dapat membaca semua pikiran orang. Ia tidak dapat membaca pikiran sesama pembaca pikiran—dalam hal ini, ia tak dapat membaca pikiran orang tuanya. Ia tidak dapat membaca pikiran orang gila—hey, benar, kan?

Oh, satu lagi, ia tidak dapat membaca pikiran orang yang disukai dan dicintainya.

Yang tahu kelebihannya itu hanya orang tuanya dan Joonmyeon. Tapi laki-laki di hadapannya ini hanya sekedar tahu. Itupun karena keduanya sudah berteman lama.

"Hng?" Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. Yixing salah.

Pipi perempuan itu memerah. Ia sangat malu. Ia sudah terlalu percaya diri tadi.

Yixing tidak dapat membaca pikiran Joonmyeon. Ia hanya asal tebak tadi setelah melihat Joonmyeon membawa sebuket bunga di tangan.

"Kau salah. Dan aku tidak lupa dengan kelebihanmu itu," jelas Joonmyeon. Laki-laki itu melangkah mendekat.

"Ini," Joonmyeon memberikan buket bunga kepada Yixing.

Yixing menatap bingung Joonmyeon. Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Dalam rangka?" Tangan Yixing sudah menggenggam erat buket bunga yang diberi oleh Joonmyeon.

"Aku—hey, katanya kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing membelalak. Perempuan itu tidak tahu akan menjawab apa.

"Aku..."

Yixing bingung dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Sedangkan Joonmyeon menunggu Yixing mengeluarkan jawaban.

"Kau tahu? Saat aku tahu kelebihanmu itu, aku terkejut dan penasaran. Aku mencari informasi di berbagai media tentang itu."

"Lalu?" Yixing penasaran. Ia takut Joonmyeon mengetahui ia tidak dapat membaca pikirannya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum, "Dan jawabannya juga sama mengejutkan. Mau tahu apa yang aku dapatkan?" Yixing mengangguk.

Joonmyeon terkekeh. Ia memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Yixing benar-benar mempesona dari jaraknya kini.

"Aku menemukan bahwa pembaca pikiran tidak dapat membaca pikiran pembaca pikiran lainnya. Aku benar?"

Yixing mengangguk.

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau temukan?"

"Aku menemukan pembaca pikiran tidak dapat membaca orang gila. Oh, ini semacam lelucon," lanjut Joonmyeon.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau benar, Myeon." Yixing mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kekehan.

"Satu lagi."

 **GLEK**

Yixing menahan nafasnya. Apa Joonmyeon akan tahu?

Laki-laki itu mencondongkan bahunya ke depan; membawa dirinya sangat dekat dengan Yixing. "Kau tidak dapat membaca pikiran orang yang kausuka dan kaucintai."

Uh, Yixing menyesal mendengarnya. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Joonmyeon sadar ia punya perasaan padanya. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas.

"Benar?"

Si pembaca pikiran hanya diam. Dalam hati ia mengiyakan.

"Aku anggap itu iya. Oh iya, aku bukan pembaca pikiran. Aku juga tidak gila. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bisa membacaku?" Joonmyeon tersenyum.

Sungguh, Yixing bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya berkata ia memiliki perasaan lebih pada Joonmyeon. Yixing ini perempuan.

"Aah, apa karena kau menyukai dan mencintaiku?" tanya Joonmyeon masih dengan senyumnya.

Yixing kembali membelalak. "Ya-yak! Apa-apaan i-itu?" Mulutnya mengelak. Namun, dalam hatinya, Yixing merutuki Joonmyeon yang baru menyadari perasaannya setelah lama berteman. Memang, sih, perasaannya pada Joonmyeon baru tumbuh satu tahun lalu. Tapi, apa harus selama itu Joonmyeon baru menyadarinya, menyadari ia tidak dapat membaca pikiran Joonmyeon satu tahun belakangan ini?

"Benar, kan?" Joonmyeon menaik-turunkan satu alisnya. "Pipimu memerah, Xing."

"A-aku... hanya kedinginan. Iya, kedinginan."

"Mau kuhangatkan?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan alis yang masih turun-naik.

Pipi Yixing kembali memerah. Ia menunduk malu. Rasanya menyenangkan, tapi memalukan juga. Ia ingin sekali pergi dari hadapan Joonmyeon dan melihat keadaan wajahnya di cermin. Apa wajahnya memalukan?

"Xing..."

Yixing masih menunduk. Terlalu malu menatap Joonmyeon. "Apa?" suara Yixing seperti cicitan, tapi Joonmyeon bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin kau tahu, aku sudah menyukaimu dari awal pertemuan kita. Aku mencoba menyembunyikan pikiranku itu karena tahu kau bisa membaca pikiran. Aku hanya menyimpannya di hatiku."

Yixing mendongak; Joonmyeon memakai sepatu tinggi sekarang.

"Perasaan itu tumbuh melebihi kata suka."

Keduanya terdiam. Tak ada yang menyuarakan pikirannya. Mata Yixing mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan Joonmyeon katakan.

"Yixing, maukah kau mem-"

"Yak! Aku sudah bilang, kalau kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu; maka jawabanku adalah tidak. Saat menyatakan perasaan dan akhirnya berpacaran, aku anggap itu bukan keseriusan. Aku berpikir, pacaran itu hanya main-main. Jadi, kalau kau menyatakan perasaanmu dan menginginkan aku menjadi pacarmu, maaf saja, Joonmyeon, aku tidak mau," jelas Yixing panjang lebar. Bibirnya mengerucut imut saat penjelasannya sudah selesai.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku, Yixing..."

"Apa? Cepatlah, Papa dan Mamaku sudah menunggu di rumah." Yixing melihat jam tangan berwarna hitam di lengan kirinya.

Joonmyeon mengangguk mantap. Ia menunggu mata Yixing kembali menatapnya. Setelah Yixing menatapnya, barulah ia berdehem pelan.

"Yixing, aku tidak memintamu menjadi pacarku. Aku juga bukan tipe orang yang suka menyatakan perasaanku dan berhubungan dengan orang lain. Aku bahkan memiliki pandangan yang sama tentang pacaran," jawab Joonmyeon.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin serius denganmu."

Yixing membuka mulutnya kecil. Ia tidak mengeluarkan suara. Hening seketika. Joonmyeon dan Yixing masih bertatapan dalam diam hingga si laki-laki kembali bersuara.

"Nah, kebetulan yang sangat bagus. Kau bilang orang tuamu menunggumu, kan?" tanya Joonmyeon yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Yixing.

"Aku ingin menemui mereka."

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya, "Untuk apa?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Aku ingin benar-benar serius denganmu, Yixing."

Yixing tidak mengerti. Joonmyeon terlalu memperpanjang percakapan mereka. Joonmyeon terbelit-belit. "Maksudmu?"

.

.

.

"Aku ingin melamarmu."

.

.

.

Hai~ Balik lagi baca fanfiksi ga jelas punyaku. Akhirnya, setelah selesai UN, aku bisa balik nulis lagi. Yah, walaupun hasilnya cuma fanfiksi aneh macam ini._. Mana judul sama isi jauh banget:"

Yang habis UN mana suaranya? UN udah selesai, tapi masih deg-degan hasilnya. Aku minta do'anya, ya... Semoga hasilnya sesuai harapan. Aamiin.

Terima Kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca, favorite-in, follow, dan review di fanfiksi sebelumnya. Itu buat aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Terima kasih loh, ya...

Jangan pernah kapok baca fanfiksi abal punyaku~

Mind to review?


End file.
